In printed electronics, the ink formulations strive to meet the requirements of good printability and electrical performance. Printed conductor inks are often used as electrodes for various devices such as diodes and transistors. Therefore, the conductor ink should also ideally provide a suitable interface for charge injection in device applications.
However, for most, current p-type charge injection, silver nanoparticle or organometallic inks require an addition surface modification process to increase the work function of the resulting electrodes. This results in more complicated manufacturing flows, increasing the costs of the resulting devices. The additional material use also increases the costs.